Different types of containers, such as bags or leather articles, are known, which are provided with clasps designed to cause two flaps or walls belonging to a container, such as a bag or a leather article, to be kept close to one another or to overlap.
For example, there are bags provided with clasps that can be fixed to one of said flaps or walls and are designed to be introduced, with a portion of theirs, into a buttonhole provided on the other one of said flaps or walls, so as to allow the aforesaid flaps or walls to be closed, or anyway to get closer to one another.
A bag provided with a clasp of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in patent EP 0 821 894.
However, bags provided with clasps known from the prior art are affected by different drawbacks.